


Kiss It Better

by DaisySouthmoore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Negan - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, negan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySouthmoore/pseuds/DaisySouthmoore
Summary: "Room 666. I rolled my eyes but my heart was beating frantically in my chest. Negan was waiting for me, right under my high heeled feet. It felt like he was peeping up my skirt. I could almost feel his hands wrapping around my ankles and pulling me under."





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I submitted to a recent writing challenge. I'm eventually turning it into a series once I finish my current fic 'Sweet Spot'.  
>  _Category: Angst, Song Prompt: 'Kiss It Better' by Rihanna_

Valentines Day… The one day of the year dedicated entirely to lovers. The air of my apartment was sweetened with fresh flowers, assorted chocolates and a spritz of expensive perfume but I was alone. Meanwhile, just outside my window, the night was softly lit by candlelight and I could hear the distant whispers of sweet nothings while couples wrapped themselves in the warm embrace of love and romance. If you’re a mistress like me, however, you’re left cold and alone. You have to fend for yourself because Valentines Day is the one night of the year when bad husbands everywhere return to the arms of their wives.

On this particularly love filled evening I was both alone  _and_  ‘hangry’ and of course, every restaurant in my vicinity had a waitlist. The thought of standing around for an hour to dine alone in a room filled with the men I’d slept with  _and_  their unsuspecting wives was far too painful to bear. Or maybe that’s exactly what I should have done. Maybe I should have put my best dress on, draped myself in all the jewelry they’d given me and bared it all. I should have relished in their nervous and suspicious glances. -But I’m not that cruel, so I ordered Chinese instead. 

It would take just as long for my Mu Shu chicken and extra egg roll to arrive, but at least here in the comfort of my own apartment, I could watch TV in my new lingerie. It was black and sheer. Made with expensive and delicate lace. It was a gift from a successful banker I’d met a few weeks ago. He was spending the evening with his wife at the Ritz.

***

I’m sure by now I’ve disgusted you. It’s okay, I disgust myself but I wasn’t always like this. Three years ago I was finishing up school. I was still living off ramen but I’d landed a job as an intern at a well-known PR agency. I had all these goals and all the dreams to fuel my journey, but somewhere along the way, I lost myself. I veered off and sold my soul to a devil in a business suit who told his friend, who then told his friend, and his friend. As word got around about the pretty young assistant I quickly learned that the devil came in many forms, in many suits, and he had many bargains. Now I have a job but I certainly didn’t end up where I expected. I’m not necessarily proud of where I am but I don’t want for anything anymore. At least nothing material anyway. 

Somewhere in all the possessions I’d accumulated in those three years I’d found something of true value. I met someone and it meant something. He was another man in a suit but he stood out from the rest. He was single for one thing, but he was also far more charming than the others. He reminded me that the devil was in fact just a ‘fallen angel’ after all. He could easily coax you into thinking he was an angel. He looked like an angel but that didn’t make him any less dangerous. In fact, he was the most dangerous one of all because he didn’t want my soul. He wanted my heart.

***

An hour later there was a knock at my door and I thought my Chinese feast had finally arrived. I slipped into a silk kimono robe to conceal my new lacy garments and rushed over with a wad of cash in hand. To my surprise and dismay, it wasn’t my Mu Shu. Instead, I was greeted by a large bouquet of pink peonies. There was only one man who knew my favorite flower and he had no damn business sending them.

“Special delivery for Miss… Sugar…” The delivery man trailed off and squinted like he was confused.

“Sugar Tits’.” I snatched the clipboard from him and scribbled my signature so hard I almost pierced the paper.

“That’s a new one.” He laughed as we exchanged the cumbersome bouquet. “Happy Valentines Day!” He turned to leave.

“Yeah, thanks.” I rolled my eyes and kicked my door closed.

I set my fluffy pink peonies on the table with the rest of my ‘wish-I-was-there’ flowers but all the long-stemmed roses seemed to dim in comparison. I thought about texting him to say ‘thank you’, ‘hi’ maybe, but my hands got clammy and I stopped myself. It was stupid. God, I could give a list of all the reasons why it was stupid. Trust issues, commitment issues, all of the baggage… -Oh and the fact that he’s a total asshole. He’s a cute asshole though… He’s also still set the bar for the best sex I’d ever had in my life. So I turned off my phone to resist temptation.

When my food finally arrived it was short an egg roll but by then I was starving and I didn’t care to mention it. I immediately cozied up on my couch, clutching a fork, a takeout box, and a bottle of wine from my gift pile to wash it all down. I didn’t even bother grabbing a glass. As I took a swig straight from the bottle I tried to focus on the slasher movie on television, but my eyes drifted over to the flowers again. I’d left them sitting on my dining table, still wrapped in cellophane and tissue paper. I should have put them in water but I figured the sooner they wilted, the sooner I could throw them away and forget about them.

I turned to my television again when eerie music started to play. It was building up to one of those pop out and scare you scenes. I slurped up a mouthful of greasy Chinese and chewed vigorously as I watched with unblinking eyes. Any second now the woman on the screen would come face to face with the killer and the suspense was already making my heart race. All the sudden there was another loud knock on my door and it startled me out of my skin. I clutched my chest and gasped, nearly choking on my food. I rushed over expecting my extra egg roll but instead I was faced with the only thing more frightening than a blade-wielding killer. It was Negan.

God, he was gorgeous… His dark hazel eyes were deeply wrinkled with age but they glimmered youthfully with a hint of mischief. His inky hair was freshly faded and combed back without a single strand out of place. His graying beard was neatly groomed. He was wearing a well fitted black suit, hemmed and pressed to perfection, gently hugging all the lean and chiseled lines of his body. He must have just gotten off work and he’d already loosened his tie for the day. I could see a few dark hairs peeking out from beneath his white collared shirt. He was effortlessly sexy.  _Shit_.

“Happy Valentines Day, baby.” He grinned as he looked me up and down.

“What are you doing here?” I asked clutching my robe tightly closed.

“Didn’t you get my text?” He asked.

“My phone’s off for the night.” I said shortly.

“Oh good. I want your undivided attention.” He said.

His dark eyes trailed down my neck and came to rest on my bare shoulder. He licked his lips as he reached up and slipped his long fingers beneath the silk of my robe. In a slow and deliberate motion, he brushed my skin and lifted the delicate fabric back on to my shoulder. His touch grazed my collar bone and a shiver ran through me. A small smirk spread across his lips until dimples formed beneath his black and white scruff.

“No. Absolutely not.” I reached for my door to retreat back to the safety of my couch.

“Come on, darlin’. Don’t be like that… You don’t really wanna spend another Valentines Day all by your lonesome do you?” He grinned.

I reached to slam my door closed but he easily blocked my attempt and stepped inside anyway. I used to swoon over how bossy and presumptuous he could be but at that moment I just wanted to punch him in his stupidly handsome face.

“You haven’t thanked me for the gifts yet.” He said deeply.

He came forward pulling a box of chocolates from behind his back and he stood unnecessarily close. So close I could smell the cologne on his skin and it instantly fogged my mind with memories. His rich musk always reminded me of the woods. Dark, deep and mysterious. One could easily get lost in him. It was just one of the many things about him that lured women.  _Lots_ of women.

“I’m not accepting them.” I shoved the box of chocolate into his chest.

“Why not? You’ve accepted the rest.” He motioned to the gifts around my apartment and shoved the box to me.

“Those don’t come with strings attached.” I shoved again.

“Oh, right. Those are from your ‘business partners’.” He condescended. I scowled as I snatched the box from his hands and immediately stormed toward the trash can in my kitchen.

“Hey, hold on now. -Hey! That’s a hundred dollars worth of Belgian fuckin’ chocolate!” He stomped after me in a few long strides.

I froze for a brief moment. To be honest, his words were tempting, but I shoved them in the trash anyway. I’d just changed the liner so I figured I could fish them out later after I got rid of him.

“You ungrateful little asshole…” He grumbled as he reached inside and pulled them out himself. “At least try one first.” He opened the box.

Inside each morsel of rich chocolate was uniquely different. They were little bite-sized works of art that looked like they were detailed by hand. They were so beautiful I was afraid to touch them. So Negan picked one for me. He parted his lips so that his mouth was just slightly ajar as he brought the chocolate up to my lips. I instinctively mimicked his mouth to accept the treat but just before I took a bite he pulled away suddenly. He brought the chocolate back to his own smirking lips. He was teasing me. I sighed impatiently before he chuckled inwardly and brought it back to my frown. I snatched it away with my own hands this time and popped it into my mouth.

It was silky smooth and so luxuriously creamy. As it melted on my tongue a pleasant burst of salted caramel tickled my palette. I closed my eyes so he couldn’t see the way the taste made my eyes roll into the back of my head. It was almost orgasmic and I couldn’t resist the small smile that followed. It was the most delicious thing I’d ever tasted.

“How is it?” He asked with a proud grin.

“S’okay.” I shrugged but snatched the box from him.

Negan watched as I made my way to my dining table. I swung by my living area first to snatch up the bottle of wine I’d been sipping from. I was going to need it. Wherever this night was headed, it wasn’t going to end well. It never did. I took a seat at the table and started rummaging through the rest of the chocolates. I took another swig from the bottle and Negan chuckled as he joined me. He didn’t sit. He just leaned against the edge of the table and stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was his usual power stance. Casually comfortable and yet you could tell he meant business.

“You know, peonies are hard to find this time of year.” He fiddled with one of the ruffly petals. “Most girls get… roses.” He smirked as he motioned to the rest of my bouquets.

“Did you get the rest of your girls roses?” I raised my brow.

“Well, some of them anyway.” He laughed to himself but I found no humor in his joke. It was still a sour subject to me.

“I’m sure one of them did at least.” I said bitterly.

“You’re still mad about that?” He laughed.

“You mean the reason we ended it? Yeah. I’m still mad.” I said as if it was obvious.

“That wasn’t the only reason. You know that.” He shook his head and tilted his chin down ruefully.

“Why did you do it? If you knew I would find out. If you knew it would be the end of us, why did you do it?” I asked.

“Because I was angry.” He said succinctly and it enraged me.

“Because you were angry? You were angry so you fucked around with another woman!?” I shouted.

“You’re not really in any place to judge there, doll.” He said harshly.

“Fuck you! I’m not talking about them, I’m talking about us!” I shouted.

“Open your fuckin’ eyes and look around you! This  _is_  us! These other men have  _always_  fuckin’ been here! It’s never been just the two of us!” He shouted.

“And why!? You never gave me any reason to trust you! All you did was string me along! You played your stupid mind games! You toyed with my head! You-!“

“You are not the only victim in this fuckin’ relationship! Alright!?” He slammed his hand on the table to silence me and I jumped.

This very moment was all too familiar to me. We’d reached this point many,  _many_  times. In the past, I would have purposefully pushed him over the edge. Back then I would have tested him just to spite him. The rage he was capable of was frightening but Negan would never put his hands on me. I knew that and maybe that’s why I was so bold. -But now there was nothing to fight about. We had nothing left worth fighting for. I suppose we never did. As the silence between us drew on it was clear we were both only mourning the death of our relationship. It was over. The air was calm again but now it was heavy with grief.

“Were you really that miserable?” He asked deeply.

“Not always. Not at first.” I admitted.

“If it was so bad then why’d you stay?” He asked.

“Because I loved you, Negan.” I said.

“And now?” He asked.

“I… I love the memory of you.” I said and I saw physical pain furrow his brow.

“Jesus Christ! What am I fuckin’ dead to you?” He was suddenly angry again.

“No, I didn’t mean-“ I tried to double back but the damage was already done.

“After all the shit I’ve done for you! I’ve been generous as fuck to you! Hell, I spent 300 goddamn dollars on fuckin’ flowers and candy tonight  _alone!_ ” He threw his romantic gestures back in my face, just like he always had.

“I never asked you for any of it!” I snapped and threw the entire box of Belgian chocolates at his feet. He just laughed.

“Trash your shitty little apartment if you want to! -But you were more than happy to spread those legs wide fuckin’ open the first time you peeped my fuckin’ credit card!” He threw a low blow.

The intensity of the pain and anger I felt in that moment was like nothing I’d ever felt before. It was a concoction of resentment, accusations and guilt, the loss of something that might have been love if we’d ever given each other a chance. He had every reason to lash out but he knew what he was saying was out of line. He said it to hurt me and in that moment all I wanted to do was hurt him back. So I reached back and swung my hand, slapping it hard across his face. The stillness and silence that followed left the air so dense that I felt like I might suffocate.

When Negan slowly turned to face me again the darkness and anger in his expression pierced the pit of my stomach. I gasped when he suddenly reached out and took hold of my chin. He clutched my jaw so tightly in his grip that it almost hurt. There was a fire in his eyes that made my skin hot. I felt the sudden and intense desire to taste him again. I knew his skin would taste better than any chocolate money could buy and I was willing to surrender to him. -But he shoved away from me. When he turned to leave my heart dropped because I knew it would be the last time.

“Negan, wait! Please don’t end it like this!” I hurried after him.

“Oh, I didn’t fuckin’ end it like this, baby.  _You_  did.” He said yanking my door open.

“I’m sorry! Please, don’t go! Don’t leave me alone here like this!” I begged.

“Fuck you. Go lie down in your bed of fuckin’ roses.” He slammed the door behind him.


	2. PART 2

A heavy rain had just swept over the city and it draped the night in a cold, damp fog. I pulled my faux fur coat a little tighter when a crisp breeze whirled through the busy intersection where I stood and waited to cross. I inhaled the scent of wet asphalt and sighed deeply as I stared up at Negan’s building just ahead. I was already short of breath knowing he was waiting somewhere inside.

He owns a luxury hotel in the very heart of downtown and the structure itself looks a lot like him. Tall, dark, and sleek. It’s impossible not to notice it. At night the city’s twinkling lights reflect off its tinted windows and it sparkles brilliantly, just like the glitterati who frequent it. I could already see them in valet, slipping out of their glossy vehicles and strutting inside the large glass doors.

I soon joined them and was promptly greeted by the concierge who took my coat and escorted me to a private elevator. 61 floors… You’d think it would be a long ride to the top, but it lifted so quickly that it made my stomach drop. As if my knees weren’t weak enough while I watched the floor numbers climb overhead. A faint and familiar ding was enough to startle me before the doors split and opened up to the hotel’s nightclub called, ‘The Sanctuary’. I could already hear the heavy thump of music seeping through the walls.

A young, attractive hostess greeted me knowingly and led me inside. As I entered Negan’s version of the gates of hell I was swallowed by the sinful atmosphere. Fluorescent red lights and rich black leather set a dangerously sensual tone. Just beneath the seductive beat of lounge music, I could hear the hum of patrons tucked away in dark corners. Sex and alcohol dripped from their skin and lips. The smell of it permeated the room so strongly that I could taste it on my tongue. I needed something to wash it down so I took a seat at the glowing bar. The bartender had been expecting me it seemed, as he set my drink of choice before me.

“Dry martini with a twist. -And when you’re ready…” He reached into his chest pocket to retrieve a keycard.

“Thank you.” I took the card and inspected it in the dim light.

 _Room 666._  I rolled my eyes but my heart was beating frantically in my chest. Negan was waiting for me, right under my high heeled feet. It felt like he was peeping up my skirt. I could almost feel his hands wrapping around my ankles and pulling me under. A mixture of arousal and fear began stirring somewhere deep inside me so I gulped down my martini in a desperate attempt to calm my frazzled nerves.

***

After Negan and I’s Valentines Day brawl, something inside me snapped and the force of all my repressed emotions flung me past the brink of sanity. That night, in a drunken frenzy, I’d successfully clogged my kitchen sink with the stems of all my roses. So many roses. And just like the men who’d sent them, they were not so easily disposed of. They’d left a mess in their wake. The petals were scattered everywhere _._

In order to be a good escort, I had to condition myself to feel nothing. It didn’t take long when every man passing through my sheets took a shred of me with him when he left. Before long I just felt cold and numb. And even though there is no real fire in my loins, I put on a fine performance. These men know they’re being lied to but it’s my job to make it feel like it’s real. So I learned how to stroke and caress their egos and I assured each man that he stood above all the rest. I bent and twisted myself to suit their needs like I lived only to serve them. When I finally perfected my craft I could convince any man that the very center of his universe rested solely between my thighs. -For an additional charge of course.

I felt sexy and powerful. I felt in control of my emotions but Negan was my only weakness. He made me feel  _everything._  He was a flame that licked my skin in all the ways my body craved and even though time and time again he’d burned me I never learned to pull away. The world was too cold and too dark without him. I’d become dependent on him and the thought of losing him sent chills down my spine. It didn’t take long for me to crawl back, seeking shelter beneath him once again.

***

After I finished my martini I felt dizzy. Maybe it was because I hadn’t eaten, or maybe it was my anxiety. Either way, when I reached room 666, I had to take a moment to breathe. With shaking hands, I slid the keycard and the lock mechanism beeped before I heard the click of release. When the door crept open I tiptoed into the silence. I turned the corner, expecting to find Negan, but instead, I found a vacant room.

In the center of a plushly made bed, there was a small pile of gifts. I immediately recognized the iconic white boxes wrapped in white ribbon. It was Christian Dior and nothing could have stopped the smile that tugged at the corner of my lips at that moment. -But it was short lived. There was another box. A discrete black box that oozed mischief and foul play. I approached it cautiously as if it were rigged. Like at any moment it would suddenly spring open and reveal a hissing snake. When I was sure it was safe, I hesitantly reached for the note on top.

_“Just kidding. I’m in the penthouse suite. Put this on and come find me. Xo, N”_

I slowly lifted the sleek black box and though it was light in my hands it felt heavy with trepidation. I wasn’t ready to face whatever tricks he’d stored inside. So I set it aside before proceeding to the rest of my gifts. Inside the white Dior boxes, I found an entire outfit that I could tell Negan had handpicked himself.

I carefully stepped into a backless slip dress made of silk so fine that it was nearly transparent. The way the delicately nude fabric draped and clung to the soft curves of my body left so little to the imagination that it flaunted my nipples like sweet little accessories. He’d provided no bra, of course. Next, I slipped into a pair of barely there stilettos, so minimal that you’d think I was barefoot if it weren’t for the straps around my ankles. When I was done I stood blushing in the mirror. Though I looked plenty expensive, there was nothing discrete or tasteful about it. I positively  _screamed_  sex.

I finally turned to face the last box. Negan’s own dark rendition of Pandora’s box. My hands were already clammy as I tentatively pulled off the top. Inside I found pearls gathered in a bed of lace. As I lifted the delicate garment from the tissue paper I soon realized it was a pearl thong. At that moment it was clear that Negan had no interest in talking at all. He’d lured me here with the intent to fuck and nothing else. I shouldn’t have been surprised, it was my job after all, but it infuriated me. I threw the box down at my feet before storming for the door only to find another note taped to the handle.

_“Pearls on or fuck off.”_

I ripped the note away and crumbled it up in my hands before tossing it aside. Negan knew me all too well. He also knew my rent was coming up and I had no other choice but to play along. The penthouse suite was on the opposite end of his hotel, which was all part of his sadistic game, but if I took my time I could withstand it. If not, I could always discretely remove the thong somewhere along the way. So I irritably stepped into them before making my way toward the door. I could already feel that it would be difficult but I was startled to find it only got harder.

The concierge was waiting for me in the hall and his eyes widened at the sight of me. They lingered for only a brief moment before he cleared his throat and looked politely down at his feet. His ears reddened modestly.

“Good evening, ma’am. I’ve been instructed to escort you to the penthouse suite.” He said.

“I can find my own way. Thank you.” I said.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. Strict orders.”  _Dammit Negan!_ The concierge was kind enough to offer me my coat at least.

“Fine.”I sighed impatiently.

“Right this way, ma’am.” He took great care to remain professional as he helped me into my fur before turning stiffly to lead the way.

His stride was an awfully quick one, only made worse by his long, lanky legs. I gritted my teeth as I trailed a few paces behind and as we made our way down the long hallway Negan’s fiendish plan began to unfold. The friction of smooth pearls pressing and rolling against my clit shot little bursts of pleasure that radiated down my thighs with every step. Soon it began to build inside me and I could feel myself quivering and contracting. I struggled to restrain my heavy breath so the concierge wouldn’t notice but when my heel caught I stumbled and a moan escaped me.

“Are you alright?” He quickly turned to assist me.

“I-I’m fine.” I reached an arm out to stop him.

I couldn’t bear the thought of his hands on me. My skin was already on fire. I was absolutely mortified but I continued forward and as I did my need for sweet release became unbearable. The insides of my thighs were slick with my body’s desperation and my knees were shaking. I was nearly stumbling on my heels when we finally reached the door and I exhaled with relief.

While the concierge reached into his jacket to retrieve a keycard, I discretely adjusted the pearls to one side. I heard another beep and a click before he stepped aside and ushered me in. I rushed past him, clutching a hand over my racing heart. When the door finally shut behind me I leaned back against the wall panting, desperately trying to pull myself together.

I was standing in the very pit of hell and it had been updated since the last time I was there. All the new furnishing was clean, sharp, and minimal. Dark granite floors sparkled with flecks of gold like the night sky that twinkled outside the floor-to-ceiling windows. The view of the city below was breathtaking, but Negan easily outshined all of it. He sat in the center of the room in a sleek leather chair with one long leg draped over the other, grinning from ear to ear. I scowled at him and immediately yanked off his torture device before throwing in aimlessly across the room. The sound of his deep villainous laughter resonated softly through the open space.

“Well,  _hello_  there.” He said.

“You asshole, that was humiliating!” I growled.

“And you deserved every fuckin’ second of it.” He flashed his perfect teeth with a devilish grin. before he came strutting toward me.

With every tap of his perfectly polished, red bottom oxfords my heart beat a little quicker. The sight of his long, lean body in a dress shirt and slacks did nothing to ease the aching between my thighs. He had his sleeves rolled up to reveal the tattoos on his forearms. Most people didn’t even know he had them but I could trace the lines by memory.

When he came close I became dizzy as a waft of his dark scent engulfed me. He slinked up behind me and slipped his fingers under my collar. I shivered when his hands brushed slowly down my bare skin and I heard him hiss between his teeth as he watched my coat fall away.

“God damn…” He drawled.

He took his time and circled around me in a slow and predacious manner to take in every detail. His dark eyes danced over every lift and fall of my body that he’d personally adorned. He was proudly admiring his art. My stomach fluttered when he placed a warm hand on the small of my back and stood so close he was towering above me. He brought his fingers under my chin to lift my gaze and I watched his tongue glide over his teeth before he winked.

“You look good enough to eat.” He threatened.

“I want to talk first.” I said.

“Well, I’m all ears, baby. -But you’ll have to forgive me, I simply  _can not_  look away from your beautiful fuckin’ tits.  _God damn!_ ” He laughed as he shamelessly ogled them.

I ignored his brute stare and made my way over to the living area. I could hear his slow and steady footsteps following close behind me. When I took a seat on the leather couch I became all too aware that I was no longer wearing any sort of underwear. I blushed and adjusted the skimpy fabric of my dress as well as I could. Negan was beyond amused as he took a seat across from me and blatantly tried to steal a glance beneath my skirt. When I squeezed my legs his glaring eyes trailed down the length of them.

“So…” He crossed his legs and laced his fingers. “What’s on your mind, kid. I mean, other than the fact that your bare ass is pressed against my brand new couch right now.”

I blushed brightly and tugged the dress down further. He drew out a laugh as I stood on my feet again. Somehow it felt less revealing that way. Standing above him should have made me feel more in control but his presence was too powerful. The way his stare gripped me made me feel like I was simply on display for him.

“Negan, I want to come back.” I admitted.

“Of course you do, ‘Sugar’.” He cooed with false sympathy.

“Please, Daddy. I need you.” I begged because I knew it was what he wanted.

“Oh, I know you do, baby. -But you should have thought of that before you slapped me in my fuckin’ face.” He said.

“You know I didn’t mean to, Daddy. I just get so mad. Please… You know I can’t do this without you.” I forced whatever tears I could muster.

I kneeled down at his feet and pleaded for him but we both knew it was all an act. He knew I hated to snivel that way. He knew I was above all that.  _We_  were above all that. He may have been my ‘Daddy’ but he wasn’t just my procurer. I was his main girl. Hisbestgirl _._ The only reason he wanted to see me beg was to feed his own selfish pride.

“You’re so full of shit.” He laughed at me and even though he was right it enraged me.

“ _You’re_  full of shit!!” I hissed and stood as tall as I could above him but he didn’t so much as blink. “You think you’re so damn slick in your stupid suits, creeping around your stupid, seedy hotel, pretending like it’s anything more than a well-furnished brothel! You think you’re better than me but  _I’m_  the one who makes your money! You need me!” I shouted.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talkin’ to!?” He stood suddenly, nearly knocking me off my feet. “You’d be on the corner sellin’ hand jobs for a buck-fifty if it weren’t for me! Now you sit the fuck down!” He pointed firmly.

“Fuck you! I was doing just fine before you came around! I should have never signed that damn contract! I should have never come back!” I refused.

“That is absolutely fuckin’ right! -But the second you signed that fuckin’ line you handed yourself over to me! You  _belong_  to me! And if you don’t step the fuck down I will wipe you out of these fuckin’ streets! I will blacklist the shit outta you so that you  _never_  work these streets again!” He threatened.

“Negan, that’s not fair!” I cried.

“I don’t play fair baby. I play dirty.  _Real_  fuckin’ dirty. Do you really wanna find out  _how_  fuckin’ dirty?” He menaced.

“Negan, please…” I wept and that time it was real.

I plopped down on the couch with my head in my hands and in that moment I finally showed Negan what he’d been looking for. It was the weakness in me. The realization that I was consumed by him in every aspect of my life. There was no escaping him and I knew that. I’d always known. He let me soak in my moment of despair, teaching me a lesson before he took a seat across from me and tempered his tone. He ran the back of his fingers up and down my bare leg as he spoke gently to me and I could already feel myself melting beneath his touch.

“Oh, hell… I can see this is hard for you darlin’ and I’m sorry. I truly am.” He stopped to brush a tear from my cheek. “-But you’re a smart girl. You know the rules. So I want you to stop and think about what could’ve happened here sweetness. Think about what can  _still_ happen.” He said but I wasn’t sure if his tone was more promising or threatening.

“What’s gonna happen?” I asked.

“I’m leaving it up to you. You can shred that contract and bow out of the game for fuckin’ good.  _Or,_  you can come home to me and let me take care of you. So you tell me, what are you willing to do?” He asked.

“Can I stay?” I sniffled hopelessly.

“You’re my favorite girl, ‘Sugar’. The rest of them are a dime a fuckin’ dozen, but  _you_ … Hell, I wouldn’t let you go if you fuckin’ begged me.” He smirked.

I threw my arms around his neck as all of my fear and anxiety washed away. Relief flooded over me when Negan finally wrapped me in the shelter of his embrace. I found a sense safety and security in his arms. The second our lips touched my insides ignited. I felt a rush of warmth in my chest that trickled and spread to the very tips of my fingers and toes. I could feel every deadened nerve coming back to life with every brush of his tongue. Negan felt like a drug coursing through my veins. What we had wasn’t love, but for a sinner like me, it was as close as I’d ever get to heaven. He was my fix of pure, unadulterated lust, laced with the taste of money. I was a fiend for him.

“Come here… Let Daddy kiss it better.” He lifted me into his lap.

My breath trembled as his beard tickled the skin of my chest and neck. His hands ran up my thighs and stopped to squeeze my ass that was now fully exposed from beneath the scarcity of my skirt. His touch continued up my back to hook his fingers beneath the thin straps on my shoulders. When he pulled them away he watched the silk glide and fall from my skin. He admired my bare breasts before cupping them in his large hands and kneading them. Then he took my nipples between his lips and savored each one before he trailed back up my chest to whisper into my neck.

“Show Daddy where it hurts. Is it here?” He nuzzled the spot beneath my ear.

“No…” I giggled coyly.

“No?… How ‘bout here?” He lowered his hands to squeeze and tickle my thighs.

“No!” I squealed and he laughed deeply.

“Where is it, huh? Show me where it is…” He teased.

“You know where…” I blushed.

“Is it….”

He trailed his fingers slowly down and between my legs but suddenly pulled away again. When I whined he laughed before he finally slid his hand down to cup between my thighs. The warmth of his touch was enough to make me moan. My hips began thrusting and bucking, begging for more but he was relentless. Instead, he slowly stroked up and down the very edges of my slick folds.

“That’s it right there Daddy…” I whimpered.

“Right… there?” He finally slipped a single digit inside me to stroke my clit.

“Mmhm…” I shivered.

“Yeah, that’s fuckin’ it. Look at you fuckin’ blushing… Look at my dirty fuckin’ girl…” He drew out a deep laugh.

I gasped when he suddenly shoved me back into the couch and lifted my legs high, pointing my toes to the ceiling. He crossed my ankles and gripped them in one hand before he laid a hard slap on my ass. He squeezed it and gave it a good shake before spanking me again. When my cheeks were tender and red he caressed them. He kneeled down and placed soft kisses before he used his thumbs to gently pry the lips of my pussy apart. I felt a wet stream of my desperation trickling down. I needed him to touch me.

“Please…” I begged.

“That’s a good girl. I love it when you say please.” He praised me.

He rewarded me with sweet, lavish licks over my clit. The way he curled his tongue made my legs shake and tense. I moaned as he dove his fingers inside me and continued lapping and sucking up every drop of me. The sensation of his slick, wet kisses grew more intense with every stroke. When he picked up the pace my toes curled and back arched. I could feel the pleasure I’d been begging for was growing too intense for me to contain. With just a flick of his fingers, he released it and waves of bliss crashed and rolled through me so strongly that my body writhed. But he didn’t stop. Instead, he merely slowed his hands and tongue and continued lapping up my juices while little bursts of aftershocks quaked inside me.

“That’s my fuckin’ girl! And you didn’t have to fake a  _damn_  thing did you?” He smacked my thighs.

I was blushing like a fool, positively swooning for him when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. I could still taste myself on his tongue. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, yearning to pull him closer and never let go. In my state of euphoria, it was easy to forget how bad he was for me or how evil he could be. Or maybe I just had a thing for sleeping with the devil. Maybe it was the thrill of never knowing when he’d burn me again. All I knew was I finally felt alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I'd love to hear what you thought of it!


End file.
